ooewimodulefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Material Recherche
Seite Teil des Material Projektes Wie und Wo recherchieren nach geeigneten Materialien? Cradle to Cradle Product Innovation Institute Ressources Cradle to Cradle Product Innovation Institute verspricht Antworten. Die Seite ist auf englisch. Eventuell werden hier mehr und mehr Informationen zur Verfügung gestellt. Durchsehen lohnt vielleicht. Open Source Ecology Materialsammlung Open Source Ecology hat mehrere Seiten über Bioplastik und auch weitere Seiten über Material mit Artikeln z.B. zu Green Chemistry. Ich hab sie aber nicht weiter durchgesehen. MATERIAL CONNEXION: DATENBANK Nach eigenen Angaben die einzige Materialdatenbank, die Cradle to Cradle Materialien auflistet. Außerdem sagen sie, dass sie sich explizit nicht nur an Ingenieure und Wissenschaftler richten, sondern auch allgemeinverständlich genug für Architekten und Designer sind. „Online users get unlimited access to images, detailed material descriptions, usage characteristics, and manufacturer and distributor contact information, all written and compiled by our knowledgeable staff of material specialists. The content provided is complete enough to satisfy an engineer or scientist who is expert in materials, yet user-friendly enough to benefit the architect and designer who is not.“ Der Zugang zur Datenbank kostet 250 $ jährlich. Für Universitäten gibt es scheinbar Sonderkonditionen. Es gibt auch einen Sitz/eine Filiale in Deutschland sowie eine deutsche Seite. Ich konnte das nicht weiter bewerten, da ich nicht die 250 $ bezahlen wollte. Sie zeigen jedoch eine Demo, die wirklich vielversprechend aussieht. Unter den Materialien aus der Demo ist z.B. Rotowood aus Wismar in Deutschland. FAZIT: Scheinbar gibt es also eine allgemeine und DIY freundliche Lösung. Inwiefern diese Datenbank jetzt aber wirklich gut ist und es mit ihr möglich ist, mit absoluter Gewissheit regenerative Materialien zu identifizieren und Produkte herzustellen... Hat wer Erfahrung damit gemacht? GSBL – gemeinsamer Stoffdatenpool Bund / Länder Ein Stoffinformationssystem des Umweltbundesamtes. Nicht unbedingt intuitiv für mich. Scheint sich ausschließlich an Experten zu richten. Für DIY kaum geeignet. Immerhin konnte ich hier rausbekommen, das Glycerin laut GSBL Eintrag die Wassergefährdungsklasse 1 hat. Was auch immer ich damit anfangen soll. Den Tipp, hier nachzusehen, habe ich von einem Chemiker erhalten, der bei der Erstellung dieses Stoffdatenpools mitarbeitet. Ich habe ihm von meiner Frage erzählt: „Wie kann ich als interessierter Laie schnell ein Material oder Stoff nach seiner Regenerativität bewerten?“ Er: „Ja, da müssen sie doch nur nach dem Abbauverhalten sehen ... (stockt) ... stimmt, da haben sie Recht, da wird es dann sehr chemisch technisch.“ FAZIT: GSBL scheint also wenig für DIY geeignet. Es ist höchstens geeignet, um die Dringlichkeit des Materialprojektes zu erklären. Aber vielleicht kann ja jemand hier einen Schlüssel liefern. Wonach sucht man in der Datenbank. Gibt es einen einfachen Trick oder Leitfaden, den man lernen kann? Wie liest man aus dieser Datenbank die für hier relevanten Eigenschaften schnell und einfach heraus? Irgendwo stehen sie doch drin, oder? GaBI Ein Tipp von einer Ingenieurin. GaBI war für mich auch nicht direkt verständlich. Ein Video adressiert immerhin das Problem. Es scheint sich bei GaBI aber vorerst um ein Softwaresystem zur ganzheitlichen Bilanzierung zu handeln. D.h. man setzt die Software bei der Konstruktion eines Produktes ein und kann dabei die gesamte komplexe Kette der Umweltauswirkungen mit im Blick behalten – ökonomische, ökologische, soziale Aspekte über die gesamte Kette der Produktion hinweg angefangen bei Rohstoffextraktion bis hin zur Entsorgung – ganzheitliche Bilanzierung eben. Für DIY und ohne Expertenwissen wohl viel zu kompliziert. Inwiefern dann klare Antworten auf die Frage nach regenerativen Materialien dort enthalten sind, kann ich nicht sagen. Die Software ist kostenpflichtig und richtet sich deutlich an Experten. Die Einstiegshürde scheint mir sehr sehr hoch. Es gibt deutschsprachige Seiten des Lehrstuhls für Bauphysik der Universität Stuttgart dazu. Sie arbeiten mit PE zusammen bei der Erstellung der kostenpflichtigen GaBI Software. „Die Abteilung Ganzheitliche Bilanzierung wurde 1989 am Institut für Kunststoffprüfung und Kunststoffkunde (IKP) an der Universität Stuttgart gegründet. Seit 2006 ist sie am Lehrstuhl für Bauphysik (LBP) der Universität Stuttgart angesiedelt. Arbeitsschwerpunkt der Abteilung ist die Ganzheitliche Bilanzierung und Analyse von Produkten, Prozessen und Dienstleistungen unter ökologischen, ökonomischen, sozialen und technischen Gesichtspunkten zur Entscheidungsunterstützung über den gesamten Lebensweg.“ Kann man GaBI nutzen für DIY und regeneratives Design? Und wie? Wie könnte man es? FAZIT: Einstiegshürde für DIY viel zu hoch. Fraglich ob geeignet für Beantwortung der Frage nach reg. M. Interessante Quellen? *adream2012 - kleine Sammlung nachwachsender, ökologischer Materialien. Ob die regenerativ sind - also auch bedenkenlos bioabbaubar oder reclebar - ist aber nicht ohne Weiteres bei allen sicher. Kategorie:Materialien Kategorie:Material Projekt